


Sensitive

by andprosper



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Loki has very sensitive nipples and Thor can make him come in his trousers by just coming up behind him and rubbing them through his tunic, can make him come over and over until he's a sweaty, panting, whining mess by licking and sucking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

Thor had accidentally discovered Loki’s weakness during a childhood brawl that consisted of punching, pushing, and, unfortunately, pinching. A quick nip on Loki’s chest and he was rendered a screaming, writhing mess. It has only escalated from there – every time they had a disagreement, Thor just reached out and disarmed Loki completely with a quick jab to his chest. Eventually, Loki came to favor heavy leather and armor, just so Thor would stop abusing his nipples and the abuse did die down, mostly. However, there were still those times when Thor could catch him off guard – one didn’t sleep well in armor.

One such evening Thor found Loki in his bedchambers, peeling his leather layers off to sleep. Loki heard Thor enter the room and come up behind him, but he didn’t bother turning around. He just smirked to himself. Thor always came to visit when he was angered, to storm around the room pacing, while ranting to Loki, the only one who would stay quiet and listen. Sometimes Loki thought Thor enjoyed his sarcastic quips and snarky comments – perhaps the only one who did. “To what pleasure do I owe this visit, brother?”

“Don’t be coy with me,” Thor snapped angrily, his deep voice echoing off the walls.

Loki spoke lightly with a slight smile pulling at his lips. “Perhaps you should actually try listening to father for once.”

“I’m not in the mood, brother!”

A small chuckle escaped from Loki’s lips at the anger etched all over his brother’s face. “I’m just saying-“

At this, Thor drew near and smacked Loki’s chest, causing him to stumble back. “Does that still bother you?” It was Thor’s turn to chuckle. “Silver-tongued Loki brought down by a nipple pinch!”

“Yes, very funny,” Loki retorted and straightened his shirt. Thor came after him again, but Loki folded his arms over his chest protectively and turned away from him. However, Loki didn’t expect to feel Thor’s body pressed against his back, his arms slipping underneath Loki’s.

“Thought you could get away, brother?” He laughed and slid his hands harshly across Loki’s nipples, causing the friction of the shirt against them to send a shiver of shock through his body. Loki’s breath hitched when Thor did it again. “You can’t get away from me.” Tension pooled in his stomach as his nipples hardened, turning into sensitive peaks. A heat spilled from his stomach, making its way up to his neck and cheeks before deciding to fall and gather in his groin.

“Brother, stop,” Loki finally gasped through flushed cheeks and a tight stomach. Thor suddenly seemed to take notice of the change in Loki.

“Does this give you pleasure?” There was still laughter in his voice, but Thor did not quit his ministrations and Loki did not move to stop him. And it ached…Loki’s pants were drawing tighter; his brother’s body was growing hotter. He could feel Thor’s taunt muscles pressed against his back and Loki arched against him. “If I’d known I could silence you this way, I would have tried it much sooner,” Thor rumbled into Loki’s ear. His hot breath crept across Loki’s skin and his erection grew impossibly hard. His breath came in heavy pants as Thor started circling his tight, rigid nipples.

Loki’s mind was clouded with a lustful haze, but Thor was talking to him, murmuring in his ear. “Wonder if I could make you come like this, brother…” A wanton moan escaped Loki’s lips and his legs grew weak. Thor held him in his tight, strong grip his fingers still pulling at his nubs. Oh, he needed more…of what, he wasn't sure. Everything? He reached back and gripped whatever parts of his brother he could for support. Sudden heat and tightness drew his stomach in and Loki let out a strangled cry as he came against the inside of his trousers.

He was suddenly turned to face Thor, and found himself looking into his blue eyes. “That can’t be all you have, brother. I couldn’t have brought Loki Silvertongue to his knees so easily. I’ll show you what my tongue can do,” Loki was practically hoisted to his toes by Thor’s strong grip and was led backwards to his bed. Still weak and heavy from his orgasm, he was thrown onto his back by his brother. Loki started to sit up, but Thor was on top of him. Loki’s shirt was yanked up, revealing his raw nipples to his brother. He didn’t have time to say a word before Thor leaned down to his chest to swipe his tongue against one. Loki gasped at the electricity that coursed through him – his body arching against the bed. Thor was grinning when he ran his tongue over the other and this time Loki barely stifled a moan. His body was still tired from his last orgasm, but his cock nevertheless began to swell again.

“Thor, please,” the voice that escaped from Loki was one he’d never heard before – gasping and filled with need. And then Thor began sucking. Loki let out a long, throaty moan and his hands sought grip on the sheets beneath him.

“Please what?” Thor was looking up at him, his lips tantalizingly close to Loki’s nipple. “Have you lost the ability to speak?”

“Thor-“ Loki panted as Thor placed a kiss on his chest. It was so gentle and tender, but menacingly seductive as well. He was causing Loki to become completely undone with a simple movement of his lips.

“Yes, brother?” Thor encouraged – but Loki never had known Thor’s encouragements to be so devious.

How could he force Loki to speak while Thor disarmed Loki with his tongue? “Please don’t stop,” Loki panted and Thor seemed satisfied. Thor descended again; once again, Thor brought Loki to a screaming, writhing mess. He moved against the sheets as Thor tortured him with his tongue, his gasps and moans echoed off the high walls. His meaningless cries of his brother’s name hung in the air while Thor drew his nipples in and out of his mouth. His body was slick with sweat while Thor’s tongue wetted his chest, wringing every last feverish desire from his brother. Thor brought Loki to orgasm in this manner several times that night, even clamping down with his teeth on Loki’s raw, overly sensitive nipples as he was brought to his fourth orgasm of the evening, until Loki could do nothing by lie in a panting, sweating heap beneath his brother.

“I think,” Thor said, his body heavy atop Loki’s, “I could get used to this method of winning arguments.”


End file.
